


A Wild Show

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ In hindsight, he probably should have knocked. Because that was the polite thing to do. That was how he was raised. That was what normal people did—they knocked to announce their presence and to avoid situations like… well like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Show

In hindsight, he probably should have knocked. Because that was the polite thing to do. That was how he was raised. That was what  _normal_  people did—they knocked to announce their presence and to avoid situations like…

…well like  _this_.

What the fuck had he done? He was going to be in  _so much_  trouble. This—this wasn’t…

"Mmm…" she moaned, eyes squeezed shut as she traced a hand along her stomach, while the other kept working south in slow, gentle strokes.

 _Jesus shit._ He swallowed tightly, feeling a hot blush creeping over his neck as he watched her through the cracked open door. Even if he couldn’t see where exactly she touched down there—it was fairly obvious what she was doing. _Fuck._   _Shit._

Nearly unaware, his gaze traced along her flushed body slowly, his breathing growing labored and heart pounding loudly in his chest as he watched her writhing on the sheets.

He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be witnessing something so private. He should leave—right  _now_ , actually. 

 _Walk away,_  he told himself, teeth grinding together.  _Walk away right now. This is sick. You’re being disgusting._

But he couldn’t.

Instead he stood frozen, flustered. Captivated by the look on her face, the sight of the frown on her lips and her furrowed eyebrows. She was completely focused on her task—completely enraptured in her fantasies. She was absolutely tantalizing. 

And he was overheated. 

Leaning his back against the wall, Sasuke almost wanted to groan, running a hand over his face. God, what the hell was he doing? This was Sakura! The sweet, innocent girl he’d known since so long—the gentle woman with the glowing smiles and cheeky laughs. 

 _This is so… disrespectful,_  he thought, cheeks still flushed red as he tilted his head to the side to look at her again. 

Her head jerked back against the pillow, and she cried softly, “Ah..!”

His belly grew hot in response, blood rushing south and hands balling into fists. He cursed under his breath.

He wanted to do the same—he wanted to touch himself.  _Shit, I shouldn’t… not like this. This is sick. I’m spying on her. I’m fucking—I’m **spying**  on her._

And then she let out another cry, sharp and shrill—one that rendered his mind blank and stunned him out of his skin.

"Sasuke-kun!"

His blush got fiercer.  _She couldn’t possibly…_

“ _Oh_!” The hand on her stomach clutched to her breast and she squeezed, back arching slightly. “Ahn…! Like that, Sasuke-kun…”

_Oh fuck._

He couldn’t help himself, realizing what exactly what was going on—who exactly she was fantasizing about: he slipped his hand into his pants, grabbing his achingly hard dick, and mistakenly let a groan slip out of his mouth as he gave himself a hard tug.

He froze.

It didn’t take a moment more to realize that she, too had frozen. 

 _Shit,_  he thought, eyes wide and heart palpitating wildly.  _Fucking—shit, what the hell have I—_

A loud moan cut him off, making his head jerk in surprise. Hadn’t she seen him? Hadn’t she sensed his presence? Sakura would have never gone on if she’d learned he was watching… would she?

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" she whispered, eyes shut tight and hands working faster, harder. "Sasuke-kun…"

A low growl slipped his mouth, at this. He lost all self-control, jerking his hand over his cock in quick, harsh pounds, making him pant and curse in his mind as the waves of sinful pleasure rolled over him again and again. His free hand worked at his pants, snapping open the buttons to give him more room to move.

She moaned again, loud and sensual and utterly sexy. He jerked against his hand in response, clenching his teeth tight to quiet his own moan.

"I need you," she breathed, sounding wanton and crazed with need. "I need you so much Sasuke-kun…!"

 _Fuck,_  he swore to himself, working himself faster.  _Shit. What is she thinking about?_ He panted softly, mind dizzying with the pure, pure desire running through him.  _What am I doing to her? Am I touching her? Tasting her?_ The thought sent a shudder up his spine.

"Harder…"she keened, stroking her fingers more roughly on herself. " _Yes_ …!” Her voice gained an octave, breathing breaking out in short staccatos. “Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun,  _faster_ …!”

He obeyed quietly to her demands, beating his hand faster against his cock, blood pounding in his ears as he watched her shudder and arch against the mattress, feeling his release come closer and closer until…

“ _Sas…uke_!” she cried out, throwing an arm back to grasp the back of her headboard and grinding herself on her hand, face scrunched up in the most arousing expression he’d ever seen in his life.

His relief came to him instantly, rolling over him in rough spasms of bliss, his mouth dropping open as he spilled himself inside his boxers, letting out the most strained, quieted groan. 

.

.

Breathless and trembling, Sasuke leaned back some more against the wall, half lidded eyes staring softly at her quivering, panting form. This was probably single-handedly the best experience he’d ever had.

 _Wait,_  his mind whispered.  _You just spied on your teammate in her most private of times and masturbated to her. This is fucking disgusting._

The tenderness of the moment and amazingness of what he had done instantly washed away. Eyes wide in disbelief, Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t the kind of person he was. How could he do this?

Ashamed and horrified with himself, Sasuke soundlessly slipped out of her home.

.

.

The next morning at training, he couldn’t concentrate. He was sparring with Sakura today.

_(A_ _pparently the gods loved seeing him so miserable.)_

They’d been fighting for a while, chasing each other down and delivering powerful taijutsu, but her grunting and groaning had him terribly distracted—so much that he was losing.

 _Fucking hell._ Blocking an oncoming punch, Sasuke gritted his teeth, twisting his body backwards to deliver a roundhouse kick. Sakura blocked the kick with a grunt, but granted him a momentum. He instantly took over the opportunity to slam her into the ground.

A long burst of a moan slipped from her mouth, reminding him of the night before, and his grip loosened terribly.  _Just like last night_ , he thought, blood simmering.  _That sounded just like—_

Sakura jumped on his dropped guard, rolling them over and lifting his arms above his head to pin him down, while she straddled his waist. He almost wanted to groan at the lewd position. _  
_

The sight of her chest hovering above his head had him flushing a light shade of pink, memories of how they _really_  looked underneath attacking his mind. 

_Damnit._

"Give up, Sasuke-kun?" she panted above, face flushed and powerful thighs holding his body down. She squirmed on top of him, her butt rubbing at his crotch lightly.

 _K-Kami…_ Sasuke wrenched his face to the side, huffing out a frustrated breath. “Fine,” he snapped, breathing ragged. “Now get off me.”

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, squealing in excitement, “I beat you!”

The sound of Naruto and cheering for her in the background reached his ears, and he growled, ego deeply wounded. He grumbled.  _Stupid fucking hormones.._

But before he could open his mouth and tell her off again, she slipped her face down next to his, brushed her lips to his ear, and whispered, “Enjoyed the show, last night?”

He could only imagine how mortified he looked when she pulled back to look at him again.


End file.
